A Song For You
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: Ron is jealous because Viktor and Hermione attended the Yule Ball together. Can he win her over with something special? Set in the 'Goblet of Fire'.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dakota Smith. **

**AN: this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so please go easy! I hope you enjoy it! Romione forever!**

* * *

><p>It's Year Four of Ron, Harry, and Hermione's wizard and witchcraft education at the school of Hogwarts.<p>

Ron has always felt strongly towards Hermione. Harry is convinced he's in love with her. While, Harry, himself has not yet figured out he is in love with his best friends sister, Ginny Weasley.

The Yule Ball was coming up. Harry and Ron had still not been able to gather the courage to ask a date to the ball. Harry _must_ find _someone_, he was one of the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament, it would be tragic if he could not find a girl to go with! Frustrated beyond belief, something suddenly occurred to Ron. Who was Hermione going with? She hadn't said anything about going, or being asked. Maybe he and she could go together... as friends of course! Not as anything more... right?

Harry had wanted to ask Cho Chang, alas, she had already been asked by Cedric. Harry didn't know what to do afterwards. He thought he would surely be able to find some one. Maybe.

* * *

><p>As Charms ended, and it was lunch time, Hermione was half listening to Ron and Harry's yammering of how they can not seem to find a girl interested in going to the Yule Ball with the two blokes.<p>

"Hey, Hermione, who're you going with anyhow?" Ron had asked out of the blue

Hermione stopped reading, but continued to stare down at the page, pretending to not hear, or to appear ignoring him. Determined for an answer, he nudged her with his elbow, "hey, who ya going with to the ball?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Professer Mcdonagall ordering them to head to their next class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Potions next... with Professor Snape.

In the middle of Potions, Ron was still determined to know who was going to the ball with Hermione.

As Snape was reading while walking, Ron nudged Hermione once more. "Hey, Hermione, who's your date to the ball?"

Hermione once more decided to continue looking down at her book with the proper ingredients for her potion, hoping he would drop the subject. She was wrong.

"Ron, what are we going to do?" Harry whispered in a hushed voice

Ron turned to Hermione when Harry was hit on the back of the head with Professor Snape's book.

"Well, Hermione, you're a girl." Ron said quietly

"What made you think so." She said sarcastically

"Come with me to-" he was stopped mid-sentence by being smacked on the back of the head with Professor Snape's book.

Bending their heads down, they all felt the book meet the back of their heads. Especially Ron and Harry.

Once out of range, Ron continued. "I mean it's not as bad for a bloke to show up alone... but for a girl it's just sad."

Hermione felt enraged, she glared at Ron and spat, "I won't be going alone, because beleive it or not, someone has already asked me!" Standing to her feet, she handed in her report to Snape, whom took it from her with a snatch. As she exited she quickly bent down next to Ron and whispered as she gathered her books, "And I said 'yes'."

Storming out, she didn't look back, but heard a faint comment from Ron.

"Bloody hell..." He muttered before having his head shoved back down in front of the book he was writing in.

Later on that day, Ron had run into Fluer. Due to her Veele charm, Rin had accidientally blurted,- ms asked if she would accompany him at the Yule Ball. Realizing what he had said he quickly ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry had told her that he and Ron were going to go with Padma and Parvita Patil. The twins. Heading up to her dorm, she ran into Lavender Brown. She had been bragging that Dean had asked her to the Yule Ball.

"Oh, hey, Hermione, I was just looking for you!" She said in her light perky voice

Hermione muttered, "what did you want?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was just wondering who your date to the Yule Ball was."

Saying nothing in reply, she pushed past Lavender, and continued up the stairs.

"Don't have an answer? Oh, that's right! No one asked you!" Lavender said

Hermione shut the large, heavy, wood door to her room. "Why?" she asked herself. She had secretly wanted Ron to ask before. She didn't want to be his last resource for a date to the Yule Ball.

"Hermione? You in there?" A voice asked

The voice of Ginny lifted the spirits of Hermione. "Come on in, Ginny." She called

Ginny entered smiling. The girl was the only one who knew that Hermione was attending the Ball with Viktor Krum.

* * *

><p>It was the night. The dreadful night. Ron stood in front of the mirror in his and Harry's dorm. Turning and looking completely horrified, he kept watching his reflection.<p>

Harry walked out, "you okay?"

Ron turned and saw Harry's nice dress robes. "Wh-What's that?" Ron asked loudly and almost accusingly

"My dress robes." Harry answered with a slight stutter

"Well there alright." Ron said.

"Well... yours is more... traditional." Harry said to Ron trying to ease his franting

"Let's just go and get this over with." Ron mumbled

* * *

><p>After an hour of sitting at the ball, when it had started at eight o' clock, Parvati had been asked by a Dumbstrang to dance, and Padma had just left Ron.<p>

Ron watched jealously as Viktor Krum and Hermione moved on the dance floor. He grumbled in disgust. They were too close for his liking.

"You alright?" A voice asked

Looking up, the two saw a girl by the name Dakota Smith. She has pitch black hair and bangs that curl on the ends just above her left eyebrow. She is in the class of Gryffindor and a fourth year student like they are.

"Depressed. And Mister Weasley here, is in a bad mood 'cause he didn't get to come with the person her wanted to the most." Harry replied

Annoyed with his best friend, Ron elbowed Harrt in the arm.

"Well, who are you with here then?" Ron asked Dakota.

"Well... no one actually." She replied pulling up a chair in front of the two.

"Well, we had dates. But they didn't like sitting." Ron said in a monotonous voice. He had still not taken his eyes off Hermione and Viktor.

Seeing they were still depressed, Dakota sighed, "Hey, I'll dance with one of ya." She suggested

Dakota was not a person like Lavender. She was actually quite opposite.

"Fine." Harry said "beets just sitting here bored out of my mind."

Dakota and Harry stepped out onto the dance floor and started moving with the beat. Ron sat alone. Hermione had stopped dancing and nearly breatheless, came over to Ron.

"Hey," she greeted smiling

"Hi." He almost spat back

She chose to not think about that, as she sat down next to Ron. "Hey, where's Harry?"

Ron pointed at a boy with glasses and has longer shaggy hair dancing with a girl with long black hair and a simple black dress.

"Oh, dancing with 'Kota I see." She said

"Got bored. Don't blame him." Ron mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Why are you over here alone?" She asked

"My date ditched. I don't blame her either." Ron grumbled

The witch sighed, now she really wished Ron had asked her. Yes, she was having a marvelous time with Viktor, but she might have had a more splendid time with Ron.

"Shouldn't you be with Viktor?" Ron asked in almost a mocking way.

"Well, he's gone to fetch drinks." Hermione said with a slight irritation. She stumbled a little. She had to tell him. She had to tell someone. But he was the wrong person to tell this to... but she did anyway... "Viktor has asked me to dinner one night." She whispered

Upon hearing this, Rob was suddenly stabbed in the heart with hurt. "Whatever," he mumbled and stood up

"Where are you going?" Hermione demmanded

"Upstairs. I'm better off there. You best be off, wouldn't want to dissappoint your precious Viktor." He said the name in a mocking tone.

Heading up the stairs, Hermione followed him a little. She wanted him to have a good time, but at the same she didn't think he had to be such a sour arse about it.

"Go back down." He said

"Come one, Ron, come back down to the Ball." She urged

"No point. You and Viktor will be fine without me." He said while still mocking the quidditch player's name

"What is you issues with him all the sudden?" She asked

"Oh, there aren't any." He lied

"That's not true." She stated.

"Oh, c'mon, he just using you!" Ron blurted out

Hermione stared at him. Had he really just said that? "What do you mean, Ronald?" She asked in rage

"He's using you to get to Harry! He wants to win! All four do, and Viktor has decided to use you to get to Harry."

"That's rubbish, Ron, who was the one wanting his autograph?" She spat. Ron remained silent as she continued, "the point of this Tournoment, is to bring wizards and witches together, to meet new friends from other schools."

"Think he's got more than friendship on his mind." Ron mumbled to her

Anger boiled inside of her, annoyed with Ron, she walked off, a single tears slides down her cheek. Honestly, she just wanted him to asked her. Not Harry. Not Viktor. Not Dean. Not Neville, nor Cedric, but she wanted Ron Weasley to ask her to the Yule Ball, but he never did.

Ron sighed. He didn't want to argue with her. But she was here with another someone else. A bloke. A bloke that was not him.

Seeing Hermione and Viktor laugh and smile and have fun, made Ron's jealousy rise higher.

He saw the band finish the song... now he has an idea. Remembering some of the lyrics from a muggle band Hermione had been listening to, Ron had decided on this idea. It wascdazy, but maybe it might get her to not be cross with him.

As soon as the band was finished and everyone was calmed down, Ron ran up to te stage. Speaking with the members, they agreed happily, and began to prepare. Ron swore he would never do this, but for Hermione, he would do anything.

Quickly he took off the outer robe of his dress robes, leaving it where he had been sitting.

Standing with his wand in hand, Ron cleared his throat a little. "M-May I hav-have your at-attention?" He asked stuttering

Taking a deep breath as the chattering died down, he spoke once more, "I-I'm not sure if she'll like this... but I want her to know I am sorry for acting the way I did earlier... Hermione, you may recognize this song..." He said smirking slightly. When he had stepped foot onto this stage, he had spotted her imeadiantly.

Everyone stared at the youngest Weasley boy in curiosity.

"_I saw you running through the stars last night._

_I couldn't catch you, I was blinded by the light._

_You always said that you wanna be free._

_Can I have you right here next to me? (next to me)_

_I wanna find the way into your heart._

_I'm gonna have to find a way to start._

_It's not impossible to catch you when I fall._

_I've gotta think just like a raindrop to get into you._

_It's such a natural sound, when love comes pouring down._

_I've gotta think just like a raindrop to get into you._

_Wanna do more than think about you._

_And find out, if what I feel is true. (about you)_

_How can I be more than just a friend?_

_I need to find the way and not pretend, that I know,_

_How to find the way into your heart?_

_It's not impossible to catch you when I fall._

_I've gotta think just like a raindrop to get into you._

_It's such a natural sound, when love comes pouring down._

_I've gotta think just like a raindrop to get into you._

_When your roof comes crashing down, the rain is falling, your walls are breaking apart._

_I'll be there to catch you in my arms, if you love me._

_It's not impossible to catch you when I fall._

_I've gotta think just like a raindrop to get into you._

_It's such a natural sound, when love comes pouring down._

_I've gotta think just like a raindrop to get into you._

_I've gotta think just like a raindrop to get into you._

_Na na na na na na na na na..._

_I've gotta think just like a raindrop to get into you_." Ron's voice finished clear and crisp. No one expected him to sing as well as he did, but... wasn't too bad.

Fred and George never knew their little brother could sing so well, and applauded him with clapping, cheering, and whistling.

The girl he had sung for, was astonished. Hermione didn't think he had actually cared about her music she enjoyed, but he remembered this song. One of her favorites.

Excusing herself from Viktor, she met up with Ron, smiling brightly. "Ron," she said nearly flabbergasted

He gave her a small grin. "You were worth me making a fool of myself infront of most of the school." He whispered

Smiling widely, she threw her arms around his neck. "I didn't think you even... cared about my boring muggle music... or any of my muggle things for that matter..."

Wrapping his arms around her he smiled down at her, "if it's yours, I'm interested."

A slow sing had begun to play in the background. Ron pulled away from her, bowing slightly and holding out his hand, he asked, "would you care to dance, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed a little, but took the hand he had offered, "it would be my pleasure, Mister Weasley."

Swaying together in unison, Ron and Hermione stepped lightly to the soft music. Hermione rested her head on his chest, with a sigh of happiness. Ron's ears became a little red, but rested his cheek against her hair in a loving way.

The song ended, and they stood holding hands. Slowly they leaned in, their lips brushed a few times, soon breaking away, they both blushed.

Cautiously, Hermione slipped her small arms around Ron's torso, hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered before kissing his cheek lightly, and retreating to find Viktor. Leaving Ron with a slight grin upon his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue? Please reveiw! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
